Fairystuck!
by splasheart123
Summary: Homestuck AU where everyone is either a well fed and pampered fairy or a slave, a worker, otherwise known as a pixie. Adventure follows the young fairies and pixies of the tree of Tjikko! What happens when unknown forces sweep the tree and an internal feud breaks apart the tree? (I seriously do not know how to write summaries well. Sorry...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic that I plan on finishing completely with an actual plot and stuff. This is an au where everybody is either a pixie or fairy or whatever. Maybe this will be good, I have no idea. Ships will be involved later in the story. So yeah...I hope you enjoy!**

"John! Runnn!" Two piercing blue eyes looked up towards the sound of the voice. Eyes widening in terror he took off sprinting off the concrete into the grass. Ducking and swerving through the blades of grass he looked back over his shoulder. Avoiding this would have been easy, if only John had not been ant sized. Trying not to flutter his wings to draw attraction towards him he stopped running and turned around. Is it gone? John thought to himself. He got on his toes and tried to get a good look.

"Ja-aaHHH" John yelled in surprise as a pair of hands grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground. He relaxed a little and found the cat sitting up on the fence glaring at them and whipping its tail around. John gave a sigh of relief and looked up towards his saviour. "Thanks Jade." Jade tightened her grip and scowled. "Three times John. Three." John winced and wished he could disappear. "I know, I know…." He said quietly looking away from her face and focused on the ground. "We could have been killed! Again!" Silence filled the air until suddenly Jade broke out into giggles."Let's do it again." John smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

Jade suddenly dropped a few inches and and whined. "Fly your own butt back to Tjikko." John laughed and flapped his translucent blue wings and felt the breeze start to carry him as he drifted away from his sister."Jooohn!" Jade frowned. "I meant actually fly and not to rely on your powers!" John rolled his eyes and suddenly the small breeze was cut off and he started to fly normally. "Its not my fault I was born in this sector." Jade smirked victoriously and continued the journey back to the tree Tjikko.

Dave sat at the gates to Tjikko, sword in hand, looking as he always did. As John and Jade approached Dave stood up and stretched his red and black wings. "Hey Dave!" Jade and John said in unison as they landed on the bark ledge that led into the tree."Yo." John excitedly bounced on the balls of his feet. "So guess where we went today?" Dave pushed up his shades and blew air through his nose. "Really? Again?" Jade shrugged and flapped her green and black wings. From the corner of his eyes John saw a splash of orange and spun around. "Hi Rose!" Rose nodded a hello to the group. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't some certain young pixies supposed to be home in time for the feast?" Jade and John looked at each other and laughed nervously. "eheh…..sorry Rose." She smiled and nodded towards the tree. "Take it up with her." Jade frowned. "You told the queen?!" Rose smirked. "Of course not…..yet." Dave shoved his sword in his belt loop and crossed his arms. "Not cool dude." Jade and John took that as a sign they should be going. Rose and Dave followed closing the gates and prepared for dinner.

**And thats chapter one! woop! Ill try to update as soon as I can I have a busy schedule. Leave a comment, I like feedback and constructive criticism. Hoped you enjoy!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2! Woop Woop! Sorry this is taking so long... I'm trying to form a plot and design characters and names and just...yeah. Here's the next Chapter! - A pair of hands ran over the acorn roughly. "This will never work." Karkat sighed and put the acorn back on his work shelf. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Anybody in here?" Karkat swiftly walked towards the door to his workshop and opened the wooden slide that only revealed his crimson eyes."What do you want?" He said roughly. The fairy's showed confusion before it answered." Um... I was wondering if I could get my table fixed?" Karkat thought for a moment before saying, "Leave it outside on the porch." The fairy's eyes suddenly glossed over in confusion."Wait...what? Wouldn't it just be easier for me to come in?" Alarms went off in Karkats head. "NO!...just come pick it up in a week. You can pay me later." he said quickly. The fairy looked skeptical then finally gave in. "...Alright." It took off leaving a trail of pink mist behind it. Karkat watched the fairy fly away towards the tree top to where the fairies lived. He sighed and thought to himself. He would never get to be able to be up there. He was a pixie, not a fairy. He was a slave, a worker. Even if he wasn't a pixie he still wouldn't be able to get up top. Karkat was...special. He was a fuck up. He had neither smooth, rounded fairy wings nor pointed pixie wings. He was wingless. A freak. A mutant. Karkat angrily brought the customer's broken table into his workshop and set it on the workbench. "What the fuck?" He said aloud as he surveyed the broken table. "...How in the ever loving piss gargling fuck did someone do this?!" This would be a hopeless cause, if he had not been one of the best carpenters in the business. All this time alone in the shop had given Karkat tons of practice and free time. "...this is going to be a long fucking project." He said as he headed towards his built in kitchen. Karkats home was,in fact, his shop. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and went to the window. Leaning outside he positioned the mug beneath a wet leaf. With his other free hand he shook a few dew drops into the mug. Returning back into the front room he sat down in his chair and relaxed. Suddenly a knock on the door sounded throughout the small living space. Grumpily he walked to the door and opened the slide to see...red and blue eyes? Must be a psiionic. "What?" He said angrily. The psiionic replied in a nasally voice. "I want to work for you." Karkat almost laughed. "Not only no but hell no. I work alone." The other pixie sighed annoyedly. "Come on man! Do I have to beg? I need thith job." Karkat huffed a puff of hair through his nose. "Go away." "Pleathe? I'll be killed if I don't find a job thoon!" Karkat rolled his eyes. "Not my problem." The eyes suddenly sparked. "Dude, I'll get out of the way. I don't even need any money! Justh need a plathe to work and to thleep!" Karkat thought it over. "Nope. Sorry. Don't take in hobos that want to freeload. Get lost." Karkat slammed the slide closed and walked back into the work room. "Pleathe justht think about it." said the muffled voice behind the door. Karkat rolled his eyes and sat back down enjoying the peace and quiet. When it had turned dark he went up to bed. The next morning Karkat came down the stairs with his hair wild and messy and in his pajamas. His little slippers squeaked against the floor as headed into the kitchen. He leaned out the window and collected about five dew drops for his bath. Bringing it back up stairs he undressed and took a short bath. Feeling refreshed he went back to the kitchen and cut a berry in half to eat. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Karkat stood up alarmed thinking it was a guardian. He rushed to the door and opened the slide."...Hello?" It was a guardian but it was holding someone by his collar. "Is this your co-worker?" The guardian asked angrily. Karkat looked at the other pixie. Of course. It HAD to be him of all people. He remembered what the pixie had said earlier about getting killed. "... the door and stood strategically behind it so they couldn't see his back. The guardian threw the psiionic into the room looking down on him. "This happens again and you're both dead." The guardian took off leaving black mist behind him, signaling that he worked for the black king and queen of the pixies. Guardians we're specially bred for keeping pixies in line so they don't rebel. Normally they were ripped and were furious most of the time. Nobody fucked around with a guardian. Nobody, unless you wanted your wings broken and you shoved to the ground alone to fend for yourself. Karkat waited until he was out of sight and shut the door. He sighed and turned towards the hobo that had just invaded his haven. "Thankth." It said quietly. Too quietly. Must have seen his back. Karkat sighed and sat down. "Whatever." The psiionic got up and walked towards the door. "I gueth I'll leave now...Too bad I don't have a plathe to thtay. One more thtrike and we're both dead..." Karkat put his head into his hands and spoke. "You start tomorrow. Don't be late. I don't care where you crash, just not in my room." The psiionic looked pleased for a second and then his face fell slack. His eyes kept wandering over to karkat's back to where his wings should have been. Karka addressed the situation quietly. "I was born without them." "Oh" Karkat looked up at him waiting for him to start freaking out. He clenched his fist waiting for the fight he was sure that was going to happen. "...I won't tell." Karkat almost let out a sigh of relief. Karkat then held out his hand. "Karkat." The other pixie put out his hand to grab Karkat's. "Thollux. Thollux Captor." 


End file.
